Dragon Ball Twilight 6
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: Oh boy Videl wants to dragon ball twilight! and Gohan has to come along too!


_**This is all just pure parody and that there is no romance in it its pure comedy maybe in the future I'll make but I don't know when. a very weird parody I don't own anything this is all a parody of the youtube video Retard 64 a theatre Mario made by SMG4**_

It was an average Friday afternoon in the kami house no crimes happening everything seems perfect Gohan just finish eating his chicken noddle soup as the saiyan left his empty food on the table he decided to watch some tv. He turned on the tv his favorite tv show was going on the Great Saiyaman aerobics program which is just him as the Great Saiyaman just dancing. everytime it goes on goes naked and starts dancing like crazy and doesn't know that his little brother Goten was just standing there.

What the fuck is going on was the only thing the demi saiyan can say

Gohan was still dancing naked not knowing his brother was there watching the whole thing but sooner or later the tv just turned off neither him or Goten turned it off it was Gohan fiancé Videl that turned off the tv

Gohan help me she screamed at him. Gohan was just in big shock his face turned tomato red in embarrassment that not only his girlfriend caught him but also his brother too for the and that he was also naked last two years he was never caught by anyone when he is watching the Great Saiyaman aerobics program. Oh no was the only thing Gohan said

Dragon ball twilight 6 is out today lets go I watched all of them except this one and your coming with me either you like it or not Videl said in a extremely happy voice and a huge smile

I'm sorry I don't speak English ok Gohan tried to not go as it is the worst movie he was ever seen and the image Videl showed him was even worse it was him and Piccolo going some adult stuff that the first one that came out still haunts him till these days.

Videl was furious as it seems that she is ready too beat up him up in front of his brother unless he is not standing but he was scared he didn't want is butt wiped by a girl especially if its an earthling.

nooooooooooo fine lets go Gohan screamed in fear

Yes thanks my almost husband and bring Goten too I bet he'll like it Videl felt happy that Gohan will go and all the time they went it was always them he never brought nobody except me even if the movie is about him and Piccolo and that she felt bad that Goten does nothing his almost like they don't know if he even exist

Yaaayy Videl and Goten screamed as Gohan just drives to the movie theatre in West City while he gives and big mad stare at Videl and Goten . did we have to go couldn't you just go with Goten instead of me but first off all why did you bring Goten with me I never liked the movie I watched all of them.

Aw shut up honey I know you'll like this one better this one is probably the best one they had made Videl tried to calm her fiancé and make him more conformable. and I brought Goten because everytime we go to the movies its always us two nobody else and you treat Goten like his nowhere its like you guys don't even know that his there but his there Videl told him as she peck his check

They were stuck in traffic it looks like there maybe an accident or something like that it looks like they will be stuck in traffic for two hours or even more than that.

Motherfucker Gohan said

Gohan can you hurry up Videl wanted to be the first ones there before anyone

Gohan was just pissed but his anger went away when he saw a danger steep cliff sign where there stuck at. oh no that's not... Videl and Goten were confused what Gohan said but it was too late to respond as he drove to the cliff and fell and big drop Videl and Goten were screaming really it made off broke the glass of the car but Gohan just stayed calm as if nothing happened to them or any of them. once they hit the bottom of the cliff the car was destroyed completely but somehow all three of them got out with no injuries and no scratches. that was a lots of fun oh well guess we cannot go to the movies Gohan said in a happy kids voice. but as he turned to his right and opened his eyes he saw they just landed in another movie theatre not as good as the one they mostly go to but for sure they have the movie. Noo god no god please no Gohan screamed as if he just saw perfect cell again

Yay Videl felt happy that her man knew that there was another movie theatre at the bottom of the cliff. shit was the only thing Gohan can say

As they enter the movie theatre Videl skipped all the way to the counter to buy the tickets and some food

Watch out lazy sack of crap coming threw Goten said as he carried his older brother who looks like he just fainted

When Gohan finally woke up he saw a image of the movie he wanted to watch the noodles movie its only about noodles. Gohan heart just bursted out if he can buy the tickets to the noodles movie he doesn't have to watch dragon ball twilight 6.

Videl however was about to buy the tickets. hello I would like three tickets to dragon ball ... she was caught short when Gohan came running and his body pushed Videl by accident

 **I would like three movies to the noodles movie the noodles movie not the twilight shit no twilight I don't like that just three tickets to the noodles movie!**. the worker couldn't understand what Gohan was saying cause he talked too fast. WHAT the worker said. but Gohan didn't knew is that Videl was ok and now she is furious that she may what to kill him.

Oh hell no Videl said before punching him hard in the balls. I'm sorry for my boyfriends actions its three tickets to dragon ball 6 twilight

They went to get some food Gohan and Videl are gonna be sharing food but Goten wants something beside popcorn he ask the worker on what he wants. **ooh ooh give me your spiciest hottest chicken!** ooke dokkie the worker gave him the spiciest hottest chicken. it was soo hot it made him get covered in flames. owww mama daddy gohan my tongue hurts.

My nigga you just got roasted .Gohan told his little brother getting burned but he knows his gonna be ok he's part saiyan as long as his more saiyan than earthling like me he'll be ok but sooner or later he got burned to and screamed but not as loud as Goten was.

After getting food and paying there tickets they went to theatre number 5 that was there number where there playing there movie. Goten sat at seat number 5 Videl sat at seat number 6 and Gohan sat at seat number 7 where the exit is much than they are. Goten was excited cause its a 3D movie too.

This 3D is great I can't see crap. Goten the trailers are playing first the movie will start soon. Gohan told his brother.

ughh start the movie. Videl said in a mad voice. Gohan was happy that the trailers are playing but the young saiyan barely notice that the trailers are ending and that the movie is about to start.

mama mia I need to get out of here before the movie starts I can't survive like the last 5 times. Gohan said in fear.

 _Flashback_

Gohan and Videl were watching Dragon Ball twilight 5 with a bunch of fan girls. Gohan and Piccolo were making out in a nice beautiful lake. for Videl she liked it Gohan was not having a fun of that movie its trash and really gay it makes me feel like I'm gay but I have a girlfriend but why does Videl like this series hopefully they don't make more I bet Piccolo doesn't they made a movie about us making out with a bunch of romance and the worse part is that were fucking and I have a dende and you don't which makes it even worse of course my girlfriend gets turned on when she see my dende but she can see it anytime when we do it she just has to say it that she wants and not see me and Piccolo fucking Piccolo doesn't have a dende which sucks to him he can't fuck.

 _End of Flashback_

Gohan remembered it and started to throw up on the next person popcorn which made the guy sad and cry.

Ahh Gohan isn't this romantic as always. Videl told Gohan but looked at right where Gohan is sitting a random stranger is sitting there which made her scream.

Run bitch run. Gohan told the guy who took his spot but it was too late for him to react as Videl send him flying off and hitting a metal wall.

Gohan this is supposed to be special time between us. Videl went to look for where Gohan was he was in the spot where a worker was but he knock him out and a kid is coming to get something.

Hello sir what would you like to order. Gohan tired his best to act like an employee. I want a new toy and also what theatre is super pony adventure showing. Gohan didn't have a toy to give this kid and where super pony adventure is showing the closest thing was this small midget worker. Gohan gave the kid the body of the worker he may be dead and super pony adventure is showing in theatre number 2. The kid ran with his new toy and went to theatre 2 which was actually showing 50 shades of gray. holly sheet though was what the kid said when he entered theatre number 2.

I am the smartest. Gohan repeated himself before he heard a familiar voice

Gohan. Videl found him as a employee. hey Gohan now you aren't gonna ruin this nice evening are you?

Bitch do I look like care. Gohan felt brave for the first time talking to his fiancé like that but soon lost it. Videl gave him the worst death stare he has ever seen in his life he made a quick run for it he made it out he was lucky that he was a saiyian he went to the closest door which he found Krillin watching a static movie screen.

Hi Gohan. Krillin welcomed his best friends son.

 **Krillin how do you stop a psycho fiancé.** Gohan hoped Krillin knew something to fix it

Well I don't know about psycho but I did had a fiancé before I got married with 18 so I guess you can say I can fix this.

Fucking genius. Gohan felt happy that Krillin had experience with 18. they changed clothes so Krillin has Gohan clothes and Gohan is butt naked. they hope that Videl doesn't know the different that its Krillin and not Gohan.

Thank you Gohan for being with me. Videl giggled at Krillin not knowing its not Gohan. but Krillin didn't knew it was a movie problem and it had to be dragon ball twilight 6 he hated that movie after it had Gohan and Piccolo in it.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.** Krillin let a last scream and he knew that there is no going back he's stuck there till the movie ends.

Oh yeah looks like your stuck you go anywhere bitch. Gohan told Krillin and left happy but his future father in law Mr. Satan came in.

Gohan why is your wiener showing and where's Videl. Mr. Satan was really confused.

Videl let me think. Gohan had not many options to think about he can't say he didn't went in the movie he just traded clothes with Krillin. ohhhhh oh look at that. Gohan made a last lie to make a run for it.

What? Mr. Satan felt for the lie. and Gohan found a door that let for the elevator luckily it was open and sprinted for it and got away from his lie.

What up biach. Gohan made it to the second floor but found a guard there.

Where's your VIP pass. the guard ask Gohan. Gohan gave him his strip club membership pass and was surprised that to found Piccolo watching him beating cell even if it was him that beated cell. boring. he told Piccolo which made him jump.

Oh jesus Christ god dammit Gohan. Piccolo was in completely in shock and furious too.

Noo cmon Piccolo don't you want to watch a movie together like? Gohan grab the first movie. barbies and magical Pegasus? jeez what crap do you even watch in your spare time. Piccolo was still mad and made a charge at Gohan. however Gohan ran to and area and found himself in the same movie theatre as Videl and Krillin and watch a full clip of him getting hold by Piccolo in a huge cruise ship he can hear Videl crying and saw and bunch of used tissue paper and empty boxes of and can hear Krillin screaming that he wants to kill himself he was paying to much attention on them that he didn't knew that Piccolo was behind him when he looked back he was tackle and it hit the movie projector making him and Piccolo stand there with nothing to do except let just hit the floor. when it hit the floor it made a barley any sound but what they could hear is Videl screaming of in anger.

You idiot. Gohan told Piccolo making him snap out

Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god. Piccolo continued saying it

Will you shut up. Gohan wanted his friend to calm down. who wasn't calming down was Videl she was so made that she would've went super saiyan.

Wears my twilight. Videl screamed with a lot of power it made Krillin flew to the other side of the theatre.

i found another movie projector now find that stupid ass movie. Piccolo still in fear

Ummm this one. Gohan grab just the first movie that was close to him what it was it was a fat buu in bikini which one wanted to see it made a guy poped his head clean off and made Videl even more made that she pretty much destroyed most of the theatre 5. they kept putting movie and movie till Piccolo just grab a camera and just recorded him and Gohan to the big screen it Videl came down.

Do something she thinks she's watching the movie. Piccolo whispered to Gohan's ear.

Uhhhh i love you. Gohan told Piccolo in a completely gay way.

Yes now kiss. Videl smiled and blushed waited for them to kiss. Gohan and Piccolo looked at eachother eye to eye Videl waited them to lock lips.

Gohan-senpai. Piccolo blushed at Gohan. but Gohan is straight and he is not gay at all.

Nope. Gohan punched Piccolo so hard that he went flying of and hitting Videl making knocked out. aww man why didn't i think about squishing her. the workers that clean just barley came and Gohan told them what to clean up. hey there's a namekian to clean up thanks bro. As he carried Videl knocked home he felt like he forgot something.

Hello has the movie started yet? Goten said with only four people in the theatre right now.


End file.
